harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Animagus
Das lat. "Magus heißt in weiblicher Form Maga und im Plural (männlich und weiblich) Magi. (Falls es nicht nach der u-Deklination geht und das übersteigt meine Kentnisse der lat. Grammatik ;-) ) 20:42, 11. Nov 2006 (CET)Aragog :'Oh , not '' electronic'' bugs', said Hermione . 'No, you see ... Rita Skeeter ' - Hermione's voice trembled with quiet triumph - 'is an unregistered Animagus. She can turn - ' ... :HPatGOF, english adult hardcover, pg. 631 :"O nein, keine elektronischen Wanzen", sagte Hermine. "Nein, wisst ihr ... Rita Kimmkorn" - in Hermines Stimme zitterte verhaltener Triumph - "ist ein nicht gemeldeter Animagus. Sie kann sich -" ... :HPudF, deutsche Kinderausgabe, S.760 :Ich würde also bei Animagus auch für weibliche bleiben, egal was Latein sagt. DJ Doena 10:30, 12. Nov 2006 (CET) :Nachtrag zumal die Engländer/Amis sowieso nicht so einen Spleen wie wir mit dem "in/innen" haben. Bezeichnungen sind bei ihnen neutral. Und wenn man wirklich nach dem Geschlecht unterscheiden will, dann nennt man es "Wizard and Witch" ;-) Überzeugend. Ich verunkompliziere es in Artikel. ;-) Aragog Hallo, ich bins Robin. Ich finde die Animagi-Liste ist zu kurz. Was ist z.B. mit Cliodna und Morgana. Können die sich nicht auch in irgendwas verwandeln? Ich habe mal eine HP Fanstory gelesen, darin geht es um einen Werwolf namens Selenus Seeker oder so ähnlich. Er war ein Todesser, trägt das dunkle Mal, war in Slytherin und jetzt ratet mal was für eine Tiergestalt er noch besitz?: Ein Einhorn. Zitat: Ich war schon ein Animagi, als ich gebissen wurde. Anfangs dachte ich meine Tiergestald sei stark genug um den Wolf in mir zu bannen. Ich hatte unrecht. Es hilft ein wenig, wissen sie (Lupin). Ich kann den Moment etwas hinauszögern ehe ich mich verwandle. Fanfiction gehören hier nicht rein, oder? animagus erlernt? Ist es nicht so, dass man zum animagus geboren sein "muss"? Zumindest wurde dies doch lange gedacht, eher James Sirius und Peter es lernten um auch am Verwandlungstag von Lupin mit ihm in der heulenden hütte zu verbringen? Daüber ist gar nichts geschrieben .. wenn ich mich nicht irre ist dies sogar in den Büchern von Dumbledore selbst erklärt? --Allanon 12:57, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) :James_Potter#James_Schulzeit hier steht doch was entspechendes :) --Allanon 13:06, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hi, eine Animagus-Verwandlung ist definitiv nicht angeboren, sondern muss erlernt werden. Das ist auch in der Magischen Welt bekannt und es stand nie in Zweifel. Trotzdem trauen sich nur wenige an die schwierige Art der Verwandlung und in Hogwarts gehört sie nicht zum Lehrstoff, den die Schüler praktisch lernen. Theoretisch erfahren sie was darüber und lernen auch, dass man sich als Animagus registrieren lassen muss HP III/6. In dem Artikel über James steht, dass er und Sirius beschlossen, Animagi zu werden. Dann haben sie ein paar Schuljahre daran gearbeitet und konnten es Schließlich sogar auch Peter beibringen. Eine angeborene Veranlagung braucht man nicht dazu, aber es ist nicht leicht, deshalb brauchte Peter Hilfe dazu. Was anderes kenne ich nicht aus den Büchern und wenn es im James-Artikel missverständlich ausgedrückt ist, muss es korrigiert werden. Aragog :-) 15:28, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST)|Angeboren ist bloß die Metamorphmagus-Verwandlung, die auch nicht erlernbar ist. : Alles klar.. dann hatte ich das falsch in Erinnerung.. Mal sehn .. evtl les ich das nochmal nach :) --Allanon 15:39, 9. Jul 2007 (CEST) Animagusgestalt Ist es denn irgendwo erwähnt, dass das Tier nicht frei wählbar ist und von der Persönlichkeit abhängt? Im 3. Band steht, soweit ich mich erinnere, dass Sirius Black und James Potter große Tiere wählten um einen Werwolf in Schach halten zu können. 217.87.106.248 15:39, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Godric Graffindor lebt noch als Riesenkrake im See von Hogwarts Hi kann mir bitte jemand sagen, ob es irgendwo im Buch erwähnt wird, dass das stimmt. Ich habe zwar das Buch gelesen, bin aber in Englisch nicht so gut und hab es auch mit Hilfe der Kapitelzusammenfassungen hier auf der Seite verstanden. Bis jetzt habe ich es hier nirgends gefunden und auch im Buch nicht gelesen, vllt überlesen. Es interessiert mich aber und ich würde mich freuen wenn mir irgendwer weiter helfen kann. Von Godric Gr'a'''ffindor habe ich nicht gelesen nur von Gr'y'''ffindor